Boraginales
This character was created by ________. Please do not steal my character, the code or content. Please do not use my character without permission Code by QueenPeril Intro ''' blah '''Description blah Personality blah Backstory blah Abilities and Skills blah Flaws and Weaknesses blah Relationships blah RP form Name: Gender: Tribe: Age: Role: Appearance: Personality: Abilities: Shipping status: Other: Gallery blah from wildloner's adoption center Named after an order of flowers *calm *wise *sleepy all the time *often writes scrolls about their arrival to "Pantala" *no leafspeak *beetle/leaf !]] Boraginales was the oldest of her 3 other siblings, with a happy LeafWing mother and BeetleWing father. They had bonded when fleeing from Pyrrhia. Boraginales was named after her mother's favorite flower. Her siblings were also named after flowers, and her family helped clear out some of the Breath of Evil plant. Boraginales grew up in a patch of forest near the larger wing of Pantala, which the LeafWings called The Crisp Forest, due to all of the beautiful sights in the forest, which included a large flower that bloomed every quinquennium, dancing with rainbow streaks with a plain grayscale base. Her parents were forced to move when she was 6, due to a richer BeetleWing wanting to claim the forest. Her family moved to a new location, which was known as Ataraxia. It was a peaceful city, hence the name, which meant calm. Many BeetleWings lived there. Her family wanted to live there, and they were able to buy a large home. Boraginales found a small, iridescent blue snake one day, and found out that it was harmless and had an owner, but they let it free due to not wanting it. The snake quickly became loyal to her, and Boraginales named them Crystal. Boraginales' family didn't approve of the snake due to it having creepy behavior, so they let it free. The snake came back, and it bit her younger sister. Boraginales wanted no harm to the snake, but she was so angry at it that she spat venom in its eyes, and it slithered off. Boraginales' mother had leafspeak, and she listened to it. The snake was controlled by the Othermind, even though it had been long gone. However, her younger sister was fine, since it wasn't a severe bite. Boraginales was relieved. When Boraginales was 11, she decided to move away from her family, and decided to open a licorice shop with her sister. They had an unique twist on it, though; they froze the licorice and made it crunchy. They called their shop "Snowy Twists", but they weren't earning enough money from it. Her sister became a scientist, and Boraginales decided that she would be a flower gatherer + seller, and also a writer. She was very successful with her flowers, and she earned lots of money, and gave some of it to her sister. However, Boraginales was noticing something odd about the BeetleWings. They looked a lot different, and some had no wings until their "metamorphisis", and some had dragonfly wings with stingers in their tails. Boraginales was spooked, and wrote about this in every single detail she could. WIP Category:Females Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:LeafWings Category:Hybrids Category:Deceased Characters Category:Content (SkyFireStone) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress